galaxianfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Artoo-Detoo
Welcome Hi, welcome to Galapedia Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:R2-47 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SpaceDude (Talk) 21:48, August 3, 2011 Welcome Thanks for comming R2! #Yes you can be a chat mod. You won't have much to do for a while though. Since we only have five users here currently.(Which does out-number our rival Galaga Wiki.) #Galaxian or Galaga is a video-game series by the company, Namco-Bandai. It's based in the next century when aliens space-craft from the planet Galaga attack Earth. The aliens are called Galaxians. The video that best discribes the series, is the intro for Destination Earth. thumb|500px|left Ranks?-Da SpaceDude 14:55, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Oh Yeah, well your banned here! Whoever gets unbanned first loses!-Da SpaceDude 21:00, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Are you on? Hey R2! If your on right now, you wanna chat? Wordmark I prefer font to pictures R2. That's what I originally wanted, so let's stick with the Galaxian Font please.--SD 17:01, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Reply No I didn't edit the Timeline or anything like that, if that's what your asking. I've just edited AGAD. Sorry for any trouble I might have caused you boss.--[[User:Cryo-X|Cryo-X]] 00:39, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Mission I have one for you!--SD 00:22, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Find a Galaxian or Galaga picture you like then put it on your user page, if you accept the mission. Chat I'm on! Astropedia & Redlinks Hey R2, We really don't need an Astropedia page, cause we're directly linked to there. From there you can find out all you need to know. Your userpage is kinda like your R2-47 page, meaning you can put your sig there, your bio, whatever you wan't including personal images. As for Red Links, people can look at the Wiki Tutorial for those. I'm not mad I'm just telling you for future reference.--SD 21:11, September 25, 2011 (UTC) The UGSF Federation Artoo!!!!! '''I need your help as soon as possible! We're going to be voting on the subject of creating a network of Wikis based on the United Galaxy Space Force. Wikis involved would be us, (Galapedia) StarBlade Wiki, (SBW) Acepedia, (Ace Combat Wiki, if they want to be involved.) & possibly Xevious Wiki, since all are based in the UGSF universe. If so then there will be a central wiki. (Under the web-address ugsf.wikia.com or unitedgalaxyspaceforce.wikia.com.) Now to vote on whether or not we should be create & be a part of this UGSF Federation, go to the Admins' Noticeboard, where all are Admin's will be voting on the subject.SD 14:03, December 20, 2011 (UTC) If we included Astropedia, as much as I want to, then we would get in MAJOR trouble with the other wikis involved. Astropedia isn't nesseccarily involved in UGSF. '''BUT! '''You if such an organization were to exist then we'd need a fanon wiki. And I know you like building fan stories so, why don't '''YOU start the ''UGSF FANON WIKI?!?!?!?!?!?!? ''We can perfectly include the Fanon wiki in the organization.--SD 19:14, December 30, 2011 (UTC) '''GREAT!!!!!!!!!! '''This way your more then just my partner on GTGE(Galapedia:The Galaxian Encyclopedia) your the Founder of a UGSF Wiki. Not to mention on you user page of the fanon wiki you can mention Astropedia as much as you want. --SD 00:37, December 31, 2011 (UTC) TT:Admin Hey, Artoo! We need you to vote on another subject at the Noticeboard.(The links on your UGSF post above.) A new user named TakaTron wants admin rights. SHould we give him the power of Admins?--SD 21:54, February 26, 2012 (UTC)